This clinical research project seeks to explore new and better methods in the treatment of cancer. It is part of a multidisciplinary, multigroup effort which enables large numbers of cancer patients to be treated with the most up to date forms of cancer therapy including surgery, radiation therapy, chemotherapy and immunotherapy. These studies are performed under strict statistical and quality control in order to determine which new modalities, agents or combinations of modalities and agents will be the most effective. New drugs or other forms of treatment are studied according to defined protocols agreed upon by the group. These results are then evaluated and compared with the best methods of treatment.